Gamescuit
by nabmiles
Summary: Mendekatkan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Rin, membuat Rin refleks memundurkan kepala hingga menabrak busa sofa di belakangnya. Syok setengah mati. Belum juga pulih dari yang barusan— / LenRin fluff / RnR?


_Disclaimer_: _Crypton FM _& _Yamaha_

* * *

**Gamescuit**

_._

_(A _Vocaloid_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gained no profit.)_

_._

Len menguap sembari melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan ke ruang tengah. Di sana ada Rin, duduk di sofa depan televisi dengan sebuah _gamewatch_ di tangan, menyedot atensi gadis pirang madu sebahu itu. Toples biskuit di meja kecil terbuka, dan sebuah biskuit yang sudah digigit di himpitan dua jari gadis itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa.

"Hei, Rin," Len menyeret kedua kakinya mendekat. Menghempaskan diri di sampingnya.

Rin menoleh sesaat sebelum perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada _gamewatch _hitam di tangan. "Oh, halo. Kau baru bangun?" Biskuit di tangan digigit, mengunyah sambil lincah memainkan _game_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas bangkit, jadi tidur-tiduran saja," Len merebahkan kepala di puncak sofa, melihat langit-langit di atas. "Ke mana yang lain?"

_Krauk_—"Gumi, Aria, Gumiya, dan Yohio di dapur. Kau tidak mencium bau masakan? Mereka buat sarapan—walau Yohio dan Gumiya pasti hanya merecoki," Rin menekan beberapa tombol bergantian untuk menjalankan _player_. Menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Menggigit biskuit lagi.

"Kaito? Miku?"

...

"Hei, Rin!"

"Aah iya!" gadis itu terkejut sendiri. "Aku lagi fokus, nih! Mereka main PS di kamarku. AAH, tuh, kan, kalah!"

Jam tujuh pagi. Enam nama tersebut (dan ditambah Len) sedang menginap di rumah Rin untuk menghabiskan waktu libur beberapa hari dari sekolah menengah pertama mereka. Rumah gadis berbandana putih itu dipilih karena besar dan sedang kosong; orangtua Rin sedang ada pekerjaan ke luar kota sedang kakaknya menginap di tempat teman. Jadilah mereka berkumpul di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan bermacam kegiatan _random_ nan seru sejak kemarin sore. Kamar Rin untuk tidur para perempuan, dan kamar lain untuk tidur para laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke dapur?" lagi-lagi Len mengusik dengan pertanyaan. Kepalanya tegak kembali, melirik layar _gamewatch_ yang dimainkan gadis itu.

Rin menggumamkan beberapa kata sambil tetap fokus pada _gamewatch_ di tangannya. Tangannya terulur ke depan untuk mengambil biskuit lagi. Menggigit dengan konsentrasi terpusat penuh pada si _gamewatch_. "Hah? Kau mengejekku? Kau tahu aku tak bisa masak!"

Len terkekeh. "Hoo, masa? Jadi—"

"HYAAAAAH kalah lagi! Hush, kau diam dulu, dong!" Rin berdecak, memulai lagi dari awal. Padahal nilai yang ia dapatkan sudah cukup banyak. Gemas, ditelannya biskuit itu dalam sekali kunyah dan mengambil lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Len mencibir. Beberapa menit dilewati dalam keheningan yang hanya dihiasi suara tombol _gamewatch_ ditekan dan gigitan biskuit. "Kau terlalu sibuk main _game_."

_Krauk_. Rin tidak peduli, masih asyik dengan biskuit dan _game_-nya. Len melengos.

….

"Hei, ada tamu, tuh," Len membuka mulut kembali. Merujuk ke remah-remah biskuit yang tersisa di sekitaran bibir Rin. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan _gamewatch_-nya hingga mengabaikan tata cara makan yang baik.

"Yayaya biar—LOMPAT! Fuh, hampir saja," Rin menanggapi sekenanya. Iris _azure_ lincah berpindah mengikuti gerakan _player_.

Len melengos lagi, kesal lama-kelamaan. Gemas melihat remah-remah biskuit yang dimakan teman di sampingnya bertambah seiring biskuit yang dia makan lagi. "Dibersihkan kenapa?"

"Kubilang diam dulu, geez," Rin berdecak lagi. Tangan kembali terulur mencapai toples, membawa satu lagi biskuit ke deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku dapat _high score_ baru! Tinggi sekali, nih. Jangan mengganggu."

_Krauk_. Remah-remah lagi. Len menghela napas, sedetik kemudian seulas seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. Di otaknya terlintas ide untuk membalas. "Hoo, begitu? Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang bersihkan."

"Hah?" Rin menelan. "Apa maksud—"

Bungkam. Kata-katanya menggantung di udara ketika dirasakannya wajah Len mendekat, membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di pipinya. Sedetik kemudian area di samping bibirnya terasa tersentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

—lembut?

Tuhan. Itu bibir Len. Matanya membulat penuh seketika.

"?!"

Dan Rin membeku. Membeku sejadi-jadinya ketika merasakan bibir lembut Len bergerak di sekitar area samping bibirnya, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Mengecap dalam gerakan lambat. Astaga astaga astaga—Rin tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara, _gamewatch_ terlupakan, yang ada hanya keterkejutan dan—

—rasa hangat yang menjalari pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, Len ngapain, sih?! Jeritan Rin tertelan dalam-dalam di tenggorokan. Dia hanya membeku di situ, tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Debur jantungnya meningkat tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat ia merasakan bibir Len menyentuh sisi bibirnya sebelum bibirnyalah kini yang ganti disentuh sesuatu. Sama lembutnya, sama hangatnya.

Oh. Astaga. Tolong.

Len menciumnya. Bergerak sedikit, mendecap lambat, lagi-lagi seakan mencari sesuatu. Walau hanya bisa diam tertegun, Rin dapat mengecap lembut dan hangat bibir pemuda itu. Manis, membuat nyaman. Singkat kemudian, Len berdiri, melepas tautan mengejutkannya tadi.

"Sudah beres," satu seringai bercampur senyum menyertai kata-kata Len. Jemarinya mengusap bibir dalam satu gerakan yang tampak disengaja. "Aku sudah membersihkan remah biskuitnya. Sudah bersih _semua._"

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Jadi pergerakan tadi—adalah untuk mengambil remah-remah biskuit? Pantas saja cukup lama—EH?! Rin tak habis pikir dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia belum mengubah posisi terakhirnya—masih membeku. Belum mendapatkan kembali fokus yang hilang menguap entah ke mana. Dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar … rasanya Len sengaja menekankan kata 'semua'?

"Iya, semua," Len berujar ringan. Astaga, tanpa sadar gadis itu menyuarakan pikirannya. "Manis sekali, enak."

Satu kalimat itu sukses menyadarkan Rin. Oh, tidak. Dia pasti merona habis-habisan sekarang—

"Wah, wajahmu merah sekali, Rin. Demam?" Len berujar jahil. Sekejap ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Rin, membuat Rin refleks memundurkan kepala hingga menabrak busa sofa di belakangnya. Syok setengah mati. Belum juga pulih dari yang barusan—

"A-apa, sih! Apa yang—"

Cup. Satu kecupan kilat di pipi sukses dicuri. Membuat jantung Rin serasa berlompatan tak tentu dan menambah panas yang menjalari pipi-pipinya. Geli sekali melihat ekspresi tidak karuan Rin sekarang, membuat Len amat puas. "Haha, kau manis sekali, ya. Sudah, aku mau ke dapur dulu. _Jaa_, Rin~"

Sepasang iris si gadis bergulir mengikuti gerakan si pemuda menjauh sembari mengedip usil. Membuat Rin hanya bisa tercengang dengan perasaan tak karuan. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang; perpaduan kaget, malu, syok, dan tak percaya … apalagi?

Kalau begini caranya, menyesallah dia dari hati terdalam karena telah cuek pada Len.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: ... ini genrenya apa, ya? Moga fluffnya kerasalah. dibikin sejam lalu dan langsung publish /pletakss/ Ada yang tahu asal kata 'Gamescuit'?

Makasih sudah baca! _Mind to r__eview? _;)

[doc ini 1k pas! hwahahah/pletaklagi/]


End file.
